1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a keysensor for sensing the existence of a keyholder.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, keysensors are used for sensing whether a keyholder is inserted to know the room is occupied or vacant at a hotel, etc. Such keysensors are constituted so as to oppose a magnet to a magnetic switch via an insertion hole for the keyholder. Additionally, an iron sheet is built in the keyholder. When the keyholder is inserted into the keysensor, the magnetic switch goes off, for the magnetic path is interrupted by the iron sheet. When the keyholder is removed, the magnetic switch goes on. These keysensors are constituted so as to insert or remove only the plate-shaped holder portion of a separate type keyholder connecting a key to a holder by chain, etc. in or from the insertion hole.
The conventional keyholders mentioned above have defects such as being troublesome for the keyholder to be inserted in the hole each time or impossible to use for a fixed-type keyholder, as they are only for a separate type keyholder.
The present invention is provided with a base for placing a keyholder where a magnet, not a conventional iron sheet, is contained. On the reverse side of the base, a magnetic sensor is installed. It is possible to sense whether the keyholder is on the base or not by placing the keyholder on the base and monitoring the magnetic sensor installed on the reverse side of the base.